


Non sono più piccola!

by Urie_Sasaki_lol



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urie_Sasaki_lol/pseuds/Urie_Sasaki_lol
Summary: Era una normalissima giornata a casa Rainswort, Break, come sempre, dice a Sharon che è piccola,"Break smettila!Non sono più piccola da quando io e te abb-" Sharon venne interrotta da un dito del cappellaio, che le sussurrò all'orecchio "Le ricordo della presenza degli altri Ojou-Sama"
Relationships: Sha - Relationship, Xerxes Break & Sharon Rainsworth, Xerxes Break/Sharon Rainsworth
Kudos: 3





	Non sono più piccola!

**Author's Note:**

> scusate per eventuali errori ma ho 13 anni e ho 5 in italiano fisso,questa fanfiction lo scritta di botto in un pomeriggio in cui dovevo fare i compiti,è la prima storia che pubblico quindi spero che vi piaccia,non voglio farvi annoiare oltre passiamo alla storia(•̀ᴗ•́)و
> 
> ᴄᴏᴘᴘɪᴀ:Sʜᴀʀᴏɴ Rᴀɪɴsᴡᴏʀᴛ×Xᴇʀxᴇs Bʀᴇᴀᴋ  
> Pᴇʀsᴏɴᴀɢɢɪ:Sʜᴀʀᴏɴ Rᴀɪɴsᴡᴏʀᴛ/Xᴇʀxᴇs Bʀᴇᴀᴋ/Rᴇɪᴍ Lᴜɴᴇᴛᴛᴇs/Oᴢ Vᴇssᴀʟɪᴜs/Eᴍɪʟʏ/Gɪʟʙᴇʀᴛ Nɪɢʜᴛʀᴀʏ(sᴏʟᴏ ɪɴᴛᴇsᴏ ɪɴ ʀᴇᴀʟᴛᴀ́ ɴᴏɴ ᴠɪᴇɴᴇ ɴᴇ́ ɴᴏᴍɪɴᴀᴛᴏ ɴᴇ́ ᴀʟᴛʀᴏ)

Era una normalissima giornata a casa Rainswort, Break, come sempre, dice a Sharon che è piccola,  
"Break smettila!Non sono più piccola da quando io e te abb-" Sharon venne interrotta da un dito del cappellaio, che le sussurrò all'orecchio "Le ricordo della presenza degli altri Ojou-Sama"  
"Avete cosa?!" Chiese Reim con Rabbia mista a imbarazzo  
"Non dovresti chiedere queste cosa alla signorina Sharon, Reim mi deludi, dovresti saperlo" rispose Break trattenendo una risatina.  
Oz,che sapeva,di colpo scoppiò a ridere e da questo comportamento Reim capì che sapeva "LUI SA!" pensò e si precipitò su Oz e gli disse di dirglielo lo pregò, Oz non voleva dirglielo, ma anche se avesse voluto dopo che Sharon disse:"Oz,se tu dici quello che sai io dirò ad Alice e Ada quello che so su te e-"  
"Ok.Ricevuto non glielo dirò" disse scappando dalle grinfie di Reim.  
Sharon e Break ormai sentivano il loro segreto al sicuro, ma si erano scordati di un piccolo particolare, Emily, la bambola parlante che stava sempre con Break, che, come suo solito, parla solo nei momenti meno opportuni, disse: "Da quando sono andati a letto insieme"   
"EEEE...?" Reim arrossì  
Emily con il suo solito tono disse "Ma allora sei proprio stupido, sono andati a letto insieme secondo te cosa hanno fatto? Sicuramente non dormito"  
Reim per lo shock balbettò "V-Voi-Voi avete fatto l'amore?!"   
Break ridendo come suo solito dichiarò "L'ha scoperto Ojou-Sama, è inutile tenerlo nascosto"  
"Vuoi solo vantarti vero?"  
"Si • ◡•".  
Sharon prese i suoi ventagli di carta e iniziò a picchiare Break, che sembrava divertito dalla situazione, urlando "È COLPA TUA!"  
"Magari così impari a non ripetere sempre che non sei più piccola".

Angolo dell'autrice: che ne pensate?,Lo so che fa schifo ma mi faceva ridere :), chiedo di lasciare un commento e dirmi cosa ho sbagliato così la prossima storia sarà migliore.  
Alla prossima.


End file.
